


MatsuIwa Week 2017

by astinaea



Series: astinaea's fan weeks [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Matsuiwa Week 2017, minor oihana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astinaea/pseuds/astinaea
Summary: i have been informed matsuiwa week was actually this week, and i know i started late, but here it is anyway. seven (completely unrelated) one-shots for MatsuIwa Week 2017!





	1. day one - secret moments/failure

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im sorry, i know im starting this waaay too late but i only realized it was this week today and i really wanted to participate so ill just cram seven chapters in four days so please bear with me and pretend i started at the right day~

They'd lost. _Lost._ They had prepared so well, had done everything they could to finally beat Ushijima, their last chance. But they never even got to play against Ushijima. Stupid, stupid, _damned_ Karasuno, and-

No. No, he had no right to blame Karasuno, no right to blame Kageyama, or anyone else for that matter, no one but himself. He was the ace after all, right? Well, maybe Ushijima had been right in the end.

What kind of ace was he if he couldn't even claim victory for his team?

And of course, he knew. He knew it was a team sport, knew it better than anyone else, probably. He'd preached it to Oikawa, _years_ ago, had forced him to believe it wasn't just him on the court, but when it came to it, Iwaizumi Hajime was just so, so pathetic. Couldn't even live up to his own words. To someone else, at that. Damn hypocrite.

Yes, it was a team. The team with the six strongest players wins, the team that drops the ball first loses. _Team_. All that jazz.

But when it came to it, it was _Iwaizumi_ who had messed up, Iwaizumi who the whole team had put their trust in, only to have been betrayed. By him. Because he had _one_ job, and he even couldn't do that right. Not the way he was supposed to. Not good enough to finally, _finally_ , after all those years of trying, desperately trying and fighting so hard- he had still failed to lead the team to success, both as the vice captain and ace.

He couldn't cry, though. Oh, he wanted to. He really, really wanted to. But he couldn't. Had to keep it in, because yes, he had messed up, he had fucked up and destroyed any chances of the team continuing onward to the finals and, eventually, but also not, Nationals, because if he couldn't even beat Karasuno, there was no way he'd be beating Ushijima anytime soon. But, despite all that, he still was the vice captain and ace. He had to be strong.

He couldn't cry, damn it. He had to stay calm, had to keep his emotions at bay, because Oikawa did too, until later, when he was alone, Iwaizumi knew. Oikawa had performed great, had done everything he could, but Iwaizumi... he was convinced he could've done better, could've picked a better, sharper angle, jumped higher, hit harder... 

_Damn it._ He really couldn't cry. He did not only have to stay strong for his captain, his best friend- also for his juniors, for Matsukawa, his _boyfriend_ , for fuck's sake, because he _was_ too disappointed (in him?) to keep his tears in, he _was_ crying, and Iwaizumi was his boyfriend, his ace. He would be even shittier of a person (ace, vice captain, boyfriend) if he couldn't even support his own _boyfriend_. He needed to stay strong for Mattsun, needed to support him. 

Even if that meant repressing his own feelings, which were pressing very much on him now. He couldn't cry. Not here, not in front of the team, not in front of Oikawa, who was still standing strong, though Iwaizumi could see he was devastated. Not in front of Mattsun.

The team said their greetings, and Iwaizumi screamed as loudly as he could, everything to repress the tears pricking very dangerously at his eyes. He couldn't cry. Not in front of, well, everyone. It'd only show even more how pathetic he was. A failure, honestly. He couldn't even-

 

Fifteen minutes later, everyone but Oikawa and Iwaizumi was crying their hearts out in the changing room. Even Kunimi had found tears, even Kunimi was disappointed. _In him_?

Iwaizumi couldn't cry. He had to stay strong, support his team. Be their rock. _Iwa_. Even Oikawa still wasn't sobbing, crying in the ugly way he usually did. He couldn't give in now, if Oikawa didn't. But Iwaizumi could see how hard it was on him, especially since he had now been defeated by his two enemies and had never managed to get his ultimate revenge on Ushijima, and Iwaizumi knew how badly he wanted to rub Ushijima's words in his face. Relatable, but impossible now. Because of Iwaizumi's faults, mistakes, _failure_.

He went to hug Oikawa, whispered in his ear that it was okay to cry, that Iwaizumi and the rest of the team understood, knew why he cried, would be there to support him, and then Oikawa cried. Oikawa let his emotions flow, and technically Iwaizumi could now too, but he _couldn't._ He had to stay strong for Oikawa now. He had already showed a weak moment, back out on the court, and Oikawa had supported him then, it was now his turn.

He couldn't cry. The entire team could cry, but Iwaizumi would stay calm, he had to. To support them. He had to be there for them, now that he'd ultimately ruined (all) their dreams, probably.

 

Mattsun stayed behind with Iwaizumi, even after everyone had left, and fuck, he was his boyfriend and all, but this was not planned. Iwaizumi didn't want Mattsun to see him cry. He had to support everyone, not steal their time so he himself could be supported, couldn't be selfish. He was the rock, he was the one who was supposed to be strong if anyone, everyone needed it. _Not the other way around_.

The others had clapped his back, again, and left. Mattsun had stayed. He was not supposed to.

Why didn't he go home like the others?

Iwaizumi wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Not in front of Mattsun. He had to be strong, he couldn't cry.

"I sure hope you do know nothing of this is your fault, Hajime," Mattsun said softly, breaking the tense silence. Iwaizumi kept his back to Mattsun.

Mattsun didn't take it, of course. Of course he wouldn't be fooled by Iwaizumi's front, Iwaizumi (when in his right mind) would never, ever turn his back on Mattsun. But Mattsun really, really couldn't see the hot, thick tears rolling down his cheeks right now, the betraying little bastards. He couldn't.

 

Mattsun saw the tears.

 

"Hajime," he repeated, more firmly this time. "It's not your fault, you hear me? You can trust me, okay? You can't always stay strong. I'm your boyfriend, but you're mine as well. You're not the only one who can support, you know. You can lean on me every once in a while, I promise I'm sturdy enough."

Iwaizumi cracked a teary smile at the subtle joke hidden in the words. The smile tasted salty, and he didn't turn around.

Mattsun walked around him and promptly pulled Iwaizumi down from the bench, pulled him down to the floor, into his lap. Iwaizumi turned his gaze down, but the tears that fell on Mattsun's sweatpants betrayed him. _Stupid betraying little bastards_.

"Hey," Mattsun said again, the adoration so clear in his voice Iwaizumi flinched. He didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of that tone right now. Probably never did in the first place, but especially not now. He didn't deserve it. 

A finger, long and calloused, pulled his chin up so Mattsun could look him in the eyes, but Iwaizumi clenched them shut. Another, calloused, rough, gentle finger wiped away the stupid tears. _Betraying little bastards._  

The gentleness Mattsun was handling him with, only made his dams break, and Iwaizumi felt his face scrunch up in a very ugly, sad way before breaking out into loud sobs, sometimes turning into soft wails, usually strong, supporting body _shuddering_ , wrecking with every sob. So weak.

Mattsun held him through it all, all that time, not even minding the wet spots his tears were making on his sweater. _Stupid betraying bastards._

 

About fifteen minutes later, Iwaizumi's frustrated, devastated, guilty cries had turned into small sniffles, the flow of tears having stopped, his cheeks drying up and becoming disgustingly crusty from the salty tears. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he mumbled apologetically, almost inaudible, but Mattsun caught it anyways.

"Don't ever apologize for crying, Hajime," he said, stroking a large, warm hand through Iwaizumi's hair. He almost (subconsciously) leaned into it, but refrained. He couldn't get too used to this. He didn't deserve Mattsun, at all. 

"You-" he tried to say, but got interrupted by his own thoughts screaming no at him. Saying that would only make the situation worse, because then Mattsun would get sad and it would give Iwaizumi only more reason he didn't deserve Mattsun, because he couldn't keep him happy, and that would make Mattsun _more_ sad, and-

"It's not your fault, Haji."

Iwaizumi cringed at the loving nickname. _He didn't deserve it._ "But is is, Issei."

" _Please_ , Hajime. You did so well, you fought so hard, like you _always_ do, so please don't go blame this on yourself. I love you okay, please don't ever forget that. Even if it _was_ your fault, I'd still love you. You know that, Hajime, so please, please stop blaming yourself for things that are not at all your fault."

Right. Mattsun - _Issei_ \- loved him, but he didn't deserve that. Well, Issei thought he did, Issei thought he deserved everything, and Iwaizumi just had to believe that.

At moments like this, moments he was so, so weak, so pathetic- it was hard to remember when Issei was such a wonderful person who always did everything he could, always fought, always loved Iwaizumi, was never afraid to show his true self.

Iwaizumi usually wasn't, but he wanted to be strong for anyone. His pathetic side was one thing he liked to hide. He couldn't hide it. Not from Mattsun. But Mattsun still loved him.

"I-" he stammered out, still devastated, still feeling guilty for bursting it all on Mattsun, still felt bad- but he had needed the reminder.

A reminder Issei still loved him, a reminder he had gotten without saying anything. Issei still loved him. They were okay.

"I love you too, but-"

"No buts, we're going to my place and you're going to let me spoil _you_ , for once."

"I- okay."

 

 

"Issei?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

 

 


	2. day two - weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to resist from putting in italics this time-

Oikawa and Hanamaki were getting married, today, and both Iwaizumi and Matsukawa had been asked to be their best men. Iwaizumi for Oikawa, obviously, and Matsukawa for Hanamaki, which was also kind of obvious.

They don't cry when the vows are exchanged, Oikawa ranting happily about Makki being the only person who ever indulged him on his late night bakery runs, the only one of his friends with a sweet tooth as big as his, so it had to be destiny. Iwaizumi scoffed more than once, but had to admit the ending turned surprisingly romantic - 'and even after all these years of dating- seven, right? yes, seven- i couldn't imagine going on late night bakery runs without anyone else, Hiro.'

Hanamaki's vows were pretty similar, only with a lot more terrible puns in them.

They didn't cry, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa didn't, and anyone who dared say otherwise was a filthy, disgusting liar. They did not cry. Only a very tiny little bit, because Hanamaki and Oikawa just loved each other so much, and they were getting married, and their vows were just so them- no, they really didn't cry.

 

Matsukawa's and Iwaizumi's best man speeches were probably even more ridiculous. 

"I honestly feel sorry for Makki for being stuck forever with that pretentious asshole now-" was an actual sentence of Iwaizumi's, followed by an indignant screech so like Oikawa's (it was Oikawa) in the background, resulting in quite a few good laughs from the audience and embarrassed squeaks from his mother. She even managed to not reprimand him for his language in public, Iwaizumi was proud of her.

Matsukawa did nothing but list off their shared favorite memes, resulting in quite a few confused looks and a completely spent Hanamaki from laughing so hard. Oh, and he also poked some fun at Oikawa 'Hanger' Tooru and his stupid antics, telling him some of the embarrassing things Hanamaki did while ranting to him when the two weren't together yet but Hanamaki had just realized his crush. Oikawa blushed a lot.

It was amazing. No one cried.

 

At the party, they only drank a little bit, the happy couple a bit less than them because they were sappy enough to 'want to experience and remember all of it' and not take advantage of the open bar like they'd do, had they been in their right minds. But they weren't, so next to them Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were a bit more embarrassing. Hell, Iwaizumi could finally drink freely, since he wouldn't have to take care of a drunk Oikawa now, like he would've had to just years ago. He had someone else to do it for him now. He didn't cry at all, not even in his tipsy state.

He totally didn't cry when Hanamaki and Oikawa opened the first dance and looked at each other with so much love it made him throw up in his own mouth, the pair still shuffling slowly, if not looking (but probably not feeling) a bit awkward, only fixated on each other.

"'s Nice, huh?" Issei drawled out.

"Huh?" Iwaizumi echoed confusedly.

"Weddings, they always make me feel so- giddy."

"D'you want to get married?" Iwaizumi asked unthinkingly, his words only later registering with him and resulting in a (heavy) blush. He could almost imagine him and Matsukawa getting married, later-

"Really, really bad, one day," Issei sighed, a bit more dreamily than he would sound (had he been sober).

Iwaizumi didn't really remember the rest of it, because then they drank more and danced to sober up, and then got pulled into a very excessive group dance, and pictures, and ridiculous drinking games with only the happy couple, until they were back home at three fifty a.m., laying in their own bed, cuddled up together.

"Hey, Haji?" Issei mumbled. 

"Hey, Issei," Iwaizumi said, still feeling a bit giddy from the wedding.

"Let's get married one day, okay?"

"Us?"

"'f Course," Issei drawled out, "can't really imagine marrying anyone else."

"So this is like a promise proposal?" Iwaizumi asked, blissfully happy in their warm little cocoon (and with were this conversation was going).

"Yeah, it's supposed to be."

"Then- then let's get rings tomorrow, 'kay?" Iwaizumi thought aloud. "I- I can't wear it at work, but- I'd like necklace more, anyway. I mean- if you-"

Issei breathed out a laugh and tugged Iwaizumi even closer to him, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. Iwaizumi could feel the happy grin on his face.

"We're going to get married as well, Haji!" he laughed breathlessly.

Iwaizumi couldn't resist kissing him. "We are, Issei."

 

That was how it happened, kind of. It was casual, didn't seem like much, when they were still tipsy and tired, but both of them remembered it the next day, very clearly, and went out to buy rings and necklaces together. It wasn't much of a proposal, but an agreement, a mutual decision, made on a sweet, intimate and secret moment. It wasn't much, but it was good. Perfect. 

Perfect for them. 

 


	3. day three - domestic things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> k sorry yall its really, really hard to characterize iwaizumi and matsukawa together properly because they dont really interact (as in just the two of them) much, and matsukawa himself doesnt even appear that much actually, and its tough so please forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i again managed to not use italics for once, yay.

Matsukawa was, wholly and unfairly, unprepared for Iwaizumi in an apron. Wearing only pants underneath it. Looking so good in it. Hell, he hadn't even known Iwaizumi could cook?

In hindsight, it shouldn't be so much of a surprise. He acted like such a mom, sometimes. Always looking after the entire team, especially Oikawa and him. He always had extra food, snacks, drinks and band-aids on him, even carried around a reserve knee brace for Oikawa, when he forgot his, which was a lot more often than not.

But really, why did he have to be so fucking handsome while doing something so... so- domestic. It was unfair?! Also, for all Matsukawa's dirty jokes he made with Hanamaki, he was weak (very, very weak) for domestic things.

And cooking definitely counted as a domestic thing. So did kotatsu's and cuddling, but it was too hot for either. Iwaizumi had, apparently, found a wonderful substitute. Matsukawa could look at him for hours. Days, probably. And that was only a little bit creepy, because he was allowed to look, but still.

This was so unfair.

Especially when Iwaizumi turned around with a knowing (and a bit embarrassed) grin, his apron saying 'Kiss the Cook'. Matsukawa did. Multiple times. He kissed Iwaizumi a lot of times, really good. He loved it. Loved the apron, loved the moment, loved (the apron, again, but also) Iwaizumi.

Christ. He turned into such a sap at tooth-rottingly sweet, domestic moments like these. 

 

Matsukawa considered himself very, very lucky when the air cooled off (a big fucking lot) that evening, because shit, now it was cold, which wasn't all that good in itself, Matsukawa liked spring more- but now it was cold enough to cuddle. And eat, preferably while cuddling. Because Iwaizumi was really, really great, but his food was as well and Matsukawa didn't feel like missing out on one of the two.

He did both.

And it got even better; Iwaizumi fed him the pieces with his own chopsticks, while hugging him from behind. Which should probably be awkward, by the way, seeing Matsukawa was quite a bit (almost nine centimeters) taller and bigger (not broader though, Iwaizumi still won that one) than Iwaizumi, but it worked just fine for them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very short one because i'm tired now. (notice how they kept getting shorter? oops) but eh i dont even feel really sorry. I'll be back for day four and five tomorrow, and I'll post day six and seven on they days theyre supposed to be updated. heh. oops.


	4. day four - practice game

 

 

Really, when had Iwaizumi gotten so thirsty?

This was not like him. He was not one to be distracted by simple, everyday things like this. Yes, of course, he kind of realized he was gay as of two weeks ago, courtesy to Oikawa, never tell him.

Since when was he thirsty enough to check out a teammate in a very casual, extremely innocent practice match?

 

It didn't count that he had never before realized how nice Matsukawa's thighs were, and that his floppy curly hair was actually extremely pretty. Why did he only have to see this now? (First because it was already close to the end of his third year but also because they were in a match and even though it was a practice match, a  _friendly_  one, he did not like being distracted.)

 

Matsukawa looked really good, though.

He looked good with the flush of a good exercise on his face, he looked good jumping, straining to reach the ball, he even looked good just standing there, looking around, teasing Oikawa with Hanamaki. Don’t get Iwaizumi started on the drops of sweat that slowly made their way down his neck, made his face look like it was glowing.

And, of course, his thighs. Iwaizumi knew he had a kind of nice physique as well, knew he had nice muscles. He trained for them, hard. Basically everyone on the team had complimented his arms at least once, forcing him to participate in arm wrestling matches. He didn’t mind, he actually quite liked the casual competition.

Matsukawa had said more than once he liked Iwaizumi’s arms as well, multiple times, but that didn’t have to mean anything. Iwaizumi liking Matsukawa’s legs didn’t have to mean anything either.

 

It did, but that was beside the matter.

The matter was that Iwaizumi was letting himself get distracted, which he really shouldn’t be doing, since they were still in a match. Oikawa’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, for a change. Oh, how the tables could turn, he thought bitterly.

“Iwa-chan, pay attention to the match, we can’t have our ace waste away the game by staring at Mattsun’s ass!”

 

No. Oh no. Oikawa did not just say that. He did not.

Well, turns out, he had. And Hanamaki was snickering away like a fool, while both Iwaizumi’s and Matsukawa’s faces turned bright red in a split second. Iwaizumi growled loudly and grabbed Oikawa by the collar, pushing him off.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Shittykawa. I was paying attention, you better keep your eyes on the game instead of checking if I am,” he said, not really knowing how else to defend himself and get the attention off him.

Matsukawa visibly calmed down and snickered, turning back around. It made Iwaizumi’s insides churn, but relieved him at the same time. At least Matsukawa didn’t think more of it, but his reaction made it clear to Iwaizumi that he wouldn’t even want it.

As much as Iwaizumi didn’t like that, Oikawa had been right. He really should start paying attention to the game now.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled out, almost a habit now. Iwaizumi’s eyes found the ball, automatically prepared for his run-up as he saw the ball going up in the air. He made a big step, another, plummeted his foot down as a brake, brought his arms back and jumped.

His left arm swung back, eyes locating the ball and then flying to the court. Two blockers, but they were sloppy. The gap was big enough, he wouldn’t even need to put in much effort to blast through it.

Iwaizumi still used his full power as his arm slammed forward, satisfied by the stinging feeling the ball left in his palm. He felt himself land on the ground through a haze, not seeing the spike itself but instead the ball bouncing off the floor, flying back up.

Their last point. They’d won.

Iwaizumi grinned as he felt the hard slaps of excitement and pride on his back, heard the shouts and laughter of his teammates and saw their bright smiles.

They’d won. It was just a simple practice match against a nearby university team, but they’d won.

Iwaizumi scanned the faces of his teammates, their happiness at the win bringing a big grin on his face as well. Hanamaki and Oikawa were laughing at some (most probably stupid) thing someone said, Yahaba was nudging Kyoutani with a big smile, Kyoutani also showing off a proud grin. Watari stood at a little distance, hands on his hips, grinning while looking around the gym.

And Matsukawa, damn him. Damn that stupid, beautiful Matsukawa who was grinning at everyone before landing on Iwaizumi. Was he desperate enough to imagine Matsukawa’s smile turning softer? He didn’t hope so, because it very much looked like it.

Iwaizumi repressed his thoughts, for now, and simply grinned back.

 

After the match, back outside, they walked home. Just the four of them, like always. “Iwa-chan, me and Makki have something we wanted to check out, mind walking home without us?” Oikawa asked at one point.

“Makki and I,” Iwaizumi corrected without even thinking about Oikawa’s words.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Oikawa chirped, and ran off, pulling Hanamaki along behind him.

“Where is he going?” he growled out, tempted to run after him. How dare he just leave Iwaizumi alone with Matsukawa like this?

 

Okay, no. Stop right there. He was almost starting to sound like Oikawa, damn it. That was the last thing he needed if he was going to keep having a stupid crush on Matsukawa.

Matsukawa didn’t answer his question, but instead looked at Iwaizumi closely. It made Iwaizumi slightly nervous to have those sharp eyes on him, and him only. Was there something on his face, maybe?

 

“Were you really looking at my ass?” Matsukawa asked instead, trying to say it jokingly but failing. Iwaizumi could hear the tremor in his voice, but he couldn’t decide if it was fear, or nervousness, or excitement. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure which of the three he wanted it to be.

“Legs,” Iwaizumi said without even thinking further of it. “They’re really nice.”

Probably a mix of excitement and nervousness. That would, maybe, if he was lucky, imply that Matsukawa didn’t mind, or even liked Iwaizumi being distracted by him like that. He probably did not, though. He often made dirty jokes, but Matsukawa was secretly a very sappy, romantic person. Iwaizumi had seen enough of it in the team’s conversations on relationships.

 

Wait.

Wait, holy shit _. Fuck._ No, he did not just say that.

 

After a beat of silence, he felt a warm, slightly bigger hand grasp his.

What was happening.

Long, calloused fingers intertwined with his. They were holding hands. Matsukawa had initiated it.

“Cool,” Matsukawa said, and smiled softly.

 

 _Cool_. Yes, this was very cool indeed.

 

***

Damn, Iwaizumi had really turned into a big sap.


	5. day five - animals

Matsukawa was not a big sap, really. Promise, and all. Really. 

Okay, he was. Only for Iwaizumi, though. His boyfriend, as of late. Oh, and for his four cats, but that was a given. Matsukawa loved cats, and he loved Iwaizumi. 

 

Sap.

 

Seeing he loved both his four cats (Fish, Nika, Sir Theodorus and Nacho) and Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi and he had been dating for quite a few weeks (like three months?) already, Matsukawa decided it was time for the cats to meet Iwaizumi, and the other way around.

Which explained why Iwaizumi was standing at his doorstep now, looking more nervous than he had when he'd (accidentally) confessed to Matsukawa.

As in, Iwaizumi actually looked nervous to be meeting his _cats_. He'd already met his parents, only shortly after they started dating, since his parents noticed everything and always knew everything of him without him even saying a word of it. They'd figured it out on their own in just a week, and kind of forced Iwaizumi to stay for dinner next time he came over, so they could 'talk' with him.

Iwaizumi had survived that, had charmed his parents without even breaking a sweat, and now he was scared to meet his _cats_?

 

"Shut up, okay," Iwaizumi grumbled, noticing the amused state Matsukawa was in. "This is different, okay."

"How is meeting cats scarier than talking with parents?" Matsukawa chuckled, trying to not laugh too hard. It was sweet to see Iwaizumi actually concerned about this.

"Because it's easy enough to just find the right things to say to parents," Iwaizumi responded, sending Matsukawa a half-hearted glare. "Talking to cats won't do much, they can feel it if you're good or not." Then he turned his gaze away, becoming a bit more embarrassed at his next words. "Plus, you love them, so I want them to like me too."

 

So that was it. That was just- too sweet. It really made Matsukawa happy Iwaizumi was making so much effort for him. He even wanted to be liked by his _cats_. For _him_.

"You'll be more than fine," Matsukawa said, giving Iwaizumi a sweet kiss. "I know they'll love you."

 

Sap.

 

The second they stepped into the living room, the big orange tabby immediately jumped Matsukawa. Laughing, Matsukawa lifted the cat from his leg and held it in his arms like a baby. "This is Nacho, he's the most energetic one," Matsukawa said, turning to Iwaizumi. "But he likes cuddles as well."

Iwaizumi chuckled, lightly shaking his head. "Nacho?"

"Don't question my life choices too much," Matsukawa scolded jokingly, "I can do that very well for myself."

Iwaizumi just laughed again, slowly reaching out to Nacho. The cat eyed him curiously, then bit Iwaizumi's finger lightly. "Yep, he likes you already," Matsukawa said grinning.

"And where's the others?" Iwaizumi asked.

"I don't know," Matsukawa hummed. "Sir Theodorus likes to sleep in my bed, the bastard. Then... well, big chance Nika is on my spot on the couch, and then Fish must be on the balcony. For some reason, when they're not in the kitchen I can always find them there."

 

Iwaizumi only stared at him for a few seconds, blinking stupidly. "Who ever allowed you to pick their names?" he then asked incredulously. 

"Oh, just shut up already," Matsukawa said, slapping Iwaizumi's arm before letting go of Nacho again. Nika was, indeed, on his spot on the couch, as always, and her twin sister Fish was not on the balcony but in front of the door leading to the balcony. He'd, apparently, forgotten to open the cat door before he left. Oops.

And, as usual, Sir Theodorus, Theo for short, was on Matsukawa's pillow, the white of his fur contrasting strongly with the dark colors of Matsukawa's bedroom.

After introducing Iwaizumi to all of them, they sat down on his bed, Iwaizumi lying down after a few minutes.

"They liked you," Matsukawa said.

"We'll see," Iwaizumi grumbled. "I mean, I hope I can stay over, I just assumed but-"

"Of course, stupid."

"Well, fine, I just hope I won't find my face all scratched up in the morning."

"Nah," Matsukawa said. "You'll be fine."

 

The next morning, Matsukawa woke up with a mouthful of fur and carefully spit it out. Disgusting. Stupid cats. They'd, again, managed their way into his bedroom at night.

The sight he was greeted with, certainly made him happy. Iwaizumi, he wasn't so sure, but Matsukawa was plenty happy with it. Adored it. 

Iwaizumi lied on his back, still on top of the covers. They'd fallen asleep like that, hands still intertwined. On Iwaizumi's upper body, all four of Matsukawa's cats had somehow curled into each other, resting peacefully on Iwaizumi's broad chest.

It made a sight so domestic it made Matsukawa's heart clench with love and happiness. It was maybe a bit soon, but he could definitely imagine a future of waking up like this every morning. Yeah, that'd be pretty amazing.

 

_Sap._


	6. day six - alone time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very short one because I'm tired

It was usually loud with Hanamaki and Oikawa around, them always laughing, making stupid jokes and teasing Iwaizumi. He didn't mind the teasing, quite liked it actually. They were a close group of friends, and Iwaizumi loved it. Even though they were annoying as hell when they got all lovey-dovey, not caring much about PDA and Iwaizumi's thoughts about it.

Something Iwaizumi preferred even more, though, was spending some nice, quiet, alone quality time with the fourth person in their group, and also ultimately Iwaizumi's boyfriend; Matsukawa Issei.

When they were with Oikawa and Hanamaki, it was always loud and excited, good-natured teasing and light-hearted banter, lots of shared excitement, conversations, laughter... It was nice, really. But when he was with Matsukawa, and just Matsukawa alone, no one else...

Together, they could appreciate the silence and peace, making full use of it to just cuddle, read together, exchange small, sweet kisses sometimes, sometimes more heated ones, exchanging hushed whispers, sweet nonsenses, reserved for their ears alone. 

They'd share experiences, nice moments, memories, simple things they were planning to do next weekend, or maybe in the holidays, sweet, hopeful and happy promises for their future...

 

Moments with the whole group contained happiness, excitement, banter, noisy fun. Moments with Matsukawa though... they held love, and adoration, appreciation for the other's presence, silent conversations of their future together-

 

Yeah, as much as Iwaizumi adored his friends (not that he'd ever tell them outright), he thought he preferred the quiet moments he shared with Matsukawa, behind closed doors, a little more. 


	7. day seven - distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any spelling mistakes in this are on purpose, and the texting are just snippets of a desperate mattsun, with huge time skips in between.

Why had Matsukawa ever let Iwaizumi go?

Not that they weren't together anymore, or that Matsukawa didn't want Iwaizumi to be happy, but... Well, Matsukawa missed him a whole lot. Secretly, of course, even though all his friends knew. Iwaizumi had, just before the ending of their third year, gotten scouted. He and Oikawa, who's been best friends for a very long time, had been forced to go to different universities , since only Oikawa had been scouted. Now, Iwaizumi had been invited as well, and Matsukawa wanted them both (but especially Iwaizumi) to be happy, so he'd said it was fine, he'd survive. 

Now Iwaizumi was in Tokyo, a two hour trip by shinkansen, and it even took four hours by car. Time (and money) they didn't often have. They both barely had free time, so even after almost half year of being in university, they'd only seen each other three times, the trips every time just a weekend. Christmas and New Year were coming closer, but Matsukawa already knew he wouldn't have time to spend the short break with Iwaizumi, and neither did the latter.

Matsukawa hadn't been lying, by the way; he could handle a little distance and not seeing each other often. They texted often, sometimes Skyped, and even though it only made him miss Iwaizumi more, he could handle it. He trusted Iwaizumi with his life, he didn't doubt their relationship. They could do it.

 

Until he heard from a girl in class that her long-term, long-distance boyfriend had been secretly cheating on her for four months, without her knowing anything. Matsukawa wasn't afraid of Iwaizumi cheating on him. Iwaizumi would never, Matsukawa trusted him. What he _was_ afraid of, was Iwaizumi getting tired of him.

Matsukawa wasn't all that interesting, and Iwaizumi lived in _Tokyo_ now. Tokyo, where all the big stuff happened, where undoubtedly were more pretty and queer guys, where Matsukawa wasn't. He didn't want Iwaizumi to grow tired of him. He had to do _something_. Sadly enough, they didn't even have much time to text or skype lately, since they were both busy with exams. Well, Matsukawa thought. They'd just have to make the most of it.

**You**

psst

hey iwaizumi

**Haji**

Hi Mattsun

had a nice day?

**You**

ugh no i miss you and i have a shitload of exams to prepare for

how do u even get rid of stress

**Haji**

I know quite some nice methods but I'm afraid they all include actually being there with you...

I really miss you too

I wish I weren't so busy on Christmas

**You**

yeah

well if we skype a lot i think well manage but still

i miss your arms

this is gonan sound rly sappy but i miss your cuddles

**Haji**

Yeah that indeed sounds sappy, but it's true

I miss your stupid eyebrows

**You**

oh hush you love them

**Haji**

Yeah

I love you

***

**You**

hi there beefy boyfriend

**Haji**

Hi there <3

**You**

ugh gotta love your dorky less than three hearts

i got a question tho

is fishing a sport

**Haji**

Where did that come from?

I guess so, though. It requires great focus and concentration.

I guess the big fish must be heavy too

**You**

eh true

it just seems so boring to me tho

**Haji**

That's why you don't fish but play volleyball instead

***

**You**

i havent been playing a lot lately, i think im gonna quit the team

its just not the same without you guys, i justdont have the same passion for it i guess

**Haji**

Really? That's too bad... I wish we could still play together.

**You**

yeah... me too

***

**You**

haji i miss you do you have time to talk?

pls just tell me about later or smth

**Haji**

After university, I'll be back in Sendai and if we're not moving in together then I'll just live on the streets. I mean... I really want to be still together with you by then. I really want us to last. The distance may be difficult, but I'm willing to fight for this, okay? 

I'd like just an appartment with the two of us, so we can be together finally.

Wow that was really sappy sorry.

I'd also really like a pet, doesn't really matter what. Would you like pets?

**You**

i really want us to last for a long time as well, we can do this. its just like 340 kilometers, at least we're still in the same country.

and for a pet...

how about an ostrich?

***

 **You**  

hi there handsome i like your shirt

i bet it looks even better off

**Haji**

Oh my god issei thats so corny

**You**

hey are you okay?

**Haji**

can we please skype, or call, whatever. i really want to hear your voice.

_Call ended. Duration: 03:52:27_

***

**You**

hey there it was super nice to see you

you looked super good

i dont like being back home

i wished i could just stay there, or at least take you home with me

congrats on passing~~

_Call ended. Duration: 05:23:41_

***

**You**

hey iwa?

hows ur magic doing

cause i could really use some help in curing this stupid hangover

we havent seen each other for waht

three months? almost four?

im really getting tired of tyhis uni stuff i jst want to live with you already shit dammit

***

**Haji**

Issei, where are you? I can't see you.

Oh wait never mindkjnddxxvc    

***

**Haji**

hey Issei are you doing okay? Oikawa told me Hanamaki called him, he was really worried. Why didn't you say anything?

**You**

hajime i have a few would you rather questions and please give honest answers okay

no questions please i just really need this rn

**Haji**

Issei what's wrong? You're really making me worried now, did something happen?

**You**

would you rather live with me in a shitty apartment here or have a fancy job and house and shit in tokyo

**Haji**

Be with you of course. In comparison with that, I wouldn't even care if Tokyo got flung into the sun

**You**

would you rather date someone you love but your parents don’t approve of or date someone you don’t truly love but you parents adore

**Haji**

Issei, you're really worrying me.

You know I don't care about my parents not approving, I love you so I want to be with you, regardless of what they think or say.

**You**

would you rather break up or get hit by a train

**Haji**

Okay Issei that's it.

_Outgoing call..._

_Call ended. Duration: 07:12:08_

***

**Haji**

Issei? I got the keys you sent me, I'll be there in three days.

***

"Hey, Hajime?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad all of this is over."

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
